The Satinique Potion II
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: Another test, same students, new potions, what else could happen? R&R!


The Satinique Potion II  
  
AN: This isn't as much of a mystery as the first one; it's more humorous (I think). It's pretty obvious who is who and yeah and so on. So just read and review please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you.  
  
The Ministry of Magic, once again, wanted to see the interaction between four persons. One, having the Veritaserum potion, two having the Satinique Potion (they switch personalities with each other), and the last one, the new one, the Necropolis potion. The Necropolis potion makes one very paranoid. I don't know what the Ministry of Magic would use it for, but nevertheless, the same four from the first test performed the second.  
  
"I swear this is the most rubbish I have ever seen." Malfoy muttered.  
  
"Oh shut it Malfoy, you're not the only one who doesn't want to do this." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you want to do this? Are-are you planning something against me?" Harry asked fearfully.  
  
"How the bloody hell are we planning against you, Potty?" Ron snapped.  
  
"He's taking the Necropolis potion, so he's a bit paranoid. Get over it Ron." Hermione shot back.  
  
"Potion? What potion? Is it poisonous? Am I going to die?" Harry panicked.  
  
"Oh shut up already!" Ron yelled as he punched Harry and knocked him out.  
  
"That's it Ron, you're done for." Malfoy threatened.  
  
"What, you have a problem, too?" Ron said menacingly.  
  
"I'm going to knock you down!" Malfoy shouted as he charged at Ron. The two started to fist fight.  
  
Hermione was busy aiding Harry, trying to make him wake up. He was only knocked out for a minute apparently and when he awoke he was still under the Necropolis Potion.  
  
"What happened? Did someone hurt me? Am I still alive?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"You're fine Harry; you were just punched by Ron." Hermione reassured.  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth? Huh? Huh?" Harry asked, crawling into a ball.  
  
"Because I'm under the Veritaserum Potion and I can only speak the truth." Hermione said knowingly.  
  
"Well how do I know you're under the Veritaserum Potion? You could be lying. You could be out to get me, trying to trick me to kill me!" Harry almost shouted.  
  
"How could this possibly be a trick? I'm not lying Harry!" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Oh sure, that's what they all say." Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Hermione, who was very annoyed at this point, punched Harry and knocked him out, longer than Ron's punch.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Now you're knocking down Harry, eh?" Malfoy shouted.  
  
"He's being very tenacious." Hermione explained.  
  
"What on earth does tenacious mean, bookworm?" Ron asked bewildered.  
  
"It means annoying, or irritating. Now don't call me bookworm!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose a mudblood could stop me?" Ron laughed.  
  
"That's it." Malfoy hissed. The fighting immediately resumed.  
  
"Ugh, not again." Hermione groaned as Harry woke up.  
  
"Who was it this time? Was it you? Ron? What are you up to?" Harry asked, his eyes wandering around the room wildly.  
  
"HARRY POTTER, NONE OF US ARE OUT TO GET YOU! WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS! (Well except for Ron at the moment.) SO STOP BEING SO PARANOID!" Hermione shouted. Malfoy and Ron paused from their fight and started at Hermione.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Hermione shouted at Malfoy and Ron. They immediately started fighting again.  
  
"Why are you shouting? Huh? Are-are you going to hit me? Kill me? You're out to get me aren't you?" Harry accused.  
  
"ARGH, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP HARRY I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT." Hermione shrieked.  
  
Harry quickly shut up. Malfoy won the fight and Ron was knocked out with many bruises, a black eye, and a runny nose. Ron was immediately taken out of the room by Healers.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Malfoy asked worriedly.  
  
"NO, I AM NOT ALRIGHT. HARRY IS BEING A BLOODY IRRITATING PRAT AND YOU JUST BEAT UP RON!" Hermione screamed as she charged at Malfoy.  
  
"You're bloody insane Hermione!" Malfoy gasped. Not able to bring himself to hit a girl, he was knocked out by Hermione in the same condition as Ron. Healers brought him out of the room.  
  
"You-you just beat him up. Are you going to beat me up? Stay away from me!" Harry shouted as he ran.  
  
Unfortunately, he ran into the wall. And unfortunately, Hermione became more insane and knocked him out. All the boys were in the same condition. Hermione was insane. So Harry and Hermione were taken out. All of the four were given antidotes and stayed overnight to heal.  
  
"Note that mixing the Necropolis Potion and Veritaserum Potion may lead to insanity and the Satinique Potion leads to excessive anger." Dumbledore instructed.  
  
The other professors nodded and quickly scribbled on their clipboards. It became illegal to use the Necropolis Potion with the Veritaserum Potion without the proper antidote. And needless to say, the Satinique Potion was recalled and was stopped from being distributed to over a hundred countries. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy have never been the same ever since. 


End file.
